Jiriya's Mission
by tsukiomi
Summary: The rookie 9 goes on a special S-Ranked mission. It just so happens that Jiriya requested it! Now you know something's wrong! Especially when the 17 yr old hormonal teenagers have to share 7 bedrooms and stay in a luxurious hotel for 2 months! NT SS NH
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sighed as my team and I entered the Hokage's office. Neji was, well, being Neji. Lee was jumping for joy because all three of us had been called to speak with Tsunade-sama, thinking that we were going to some awesome S-ranked mission.

When we entered the room, I was surprised to see the whole rookie 9 standing in Tsunade-sama's office. Naruto, was bickering with Sasuke while Sakura, who was usually the one yelling at Naruto, was leaned up against the wall with her right leg kicked up at the wall and stood on her left, and her arms were crossed against her chest. She seemed to be in deep thought, which was odd, even for Sakura…

In another place in the now very cramped room, was Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata. Shino was leaning up against the wall and seemed like he was sulking. Kiba was standing around with Akamaru in his jacket. While Hinata was standing next to them and looked really shy as usual.

Finally the one you could hear the most was Ino. Was lecturing Shikamaru on how he was so lazy. And at the same time lecturing Choji about his eating habits. Shikamaru was sitting on the floor against a wall and muttered a "troublesome woman," under his breath every once in a while. While Choji on the other hand, was standing up and eating a bag of chips, totally ignoring Ino.

Lee was still jumping for joy when he saw Sakura and happily skipped over to her, leaving me with Neji. Once everyone was in Tsunade's office, it became very, very loud. Everybody was shouting and screaming.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP!" Tsunade roared as she was massaging her temples. Everybody immedently was quiet. Not a sound was heard.

Tsunade opened her hazel eyes, propped her elbows on her desk, and intertwined her fingers together and placed them by her mouth and nose.

"I imagine that you would all like to know what you guys are ALL doing here," Tsunade started, "I have a very important s-ranked mission for the whole rookie 9,"

"WAHOOOO! AN S-RANKED MISSION! FINALLY SOMETHING GOOD!" Naruto interrupted.

"Naruto shut it! If you keep this up, you'll ruin it for not only you, but the whole rookie 9," Tsunade yelled.

"Anyways, you all are going to a luxurious hotel,"

At the words luxurious, and hotel, mine and everybody elses jaw dropped.

"Yes, you heard me right, a luxurious hotel. You will stay there for 2 entire months. There are only 7 rooms,"

Naruto raised his hand.

"Yes, Naruto?" Tsunade called on him giving him permission to speak.

"Do we get to pick who we share a room with, Tsunade-baa-chan?" Naruto asked already picking in his mind who he wanted to share a room with.

"If you would've let me finish, you would know. And no, you will not be able to pick who you share a room with."

Everyone 'awwed' and sighed of disappointment.

"In fact, the person that will be picking who you'll be sharing a room with is,"

"Right here!" exclaimed as he made a slammed the door open and slid in the room. Tsunade's eye was twitching madly at the sight of this.

"WILL PEOPLE JUST STOP INTERUPTING ME!" Tsunade shouted at the top of her lungs. Everybody including the man that had just entered the room immedently shut their mouths.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." She gave the man an evil glare, making him quiver, "the person who will be picking the people you'll be sharing a room with will be the same guy who requested the mission. Jiriya, you may now introduce yourself." Tsunade finished as she began to massage her temples again.

"Ok kids, I'm the one, the only, the greatest," Jiriya dramatically started but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Pervy Sage what the hell are you doing here!?"

"Kid what did I tell you about calling me that in public?" Jiriya gritted his teeth as he muttered that to Naruto who just began to crack up laughing. And of course laughing is contagious, that is unless you're an Uchiha or a Hyuga. So everybody started laughing, I remained quiet though. Along with Sasuke and Neji. Jiriya's eye started twitching.

"IF YOU PEOPLE WANT TO GO ON THIS MISSION THEN I SUGGEST YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO HIM!" Tsunade once again exploded. Once again everything was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"Well, you see I go by the name Jiriya. And I am the one who requested this mission because I feel that the old hag over there," Jiriya started explaining in a serious tone.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" nothing got past Tsunade-sama, that's why one day I hope to be a great kunochi like her.

"I called you a beautiful lady," Jiriya said trying to save himself.

"That's what I thought you said," Tsunade muttered and let him finish what he was doing.

"Ok I thought that maybe you shinobi and kunochi would like a break from all the killing and such. So lets assign your roommates. Everybody line up in a single file line shoulder to shoulder," Jiriya ordered.

We all did as we were told. Although I could've sworn I heard Naruto mutter something about how stupid this was.

The order of the line went like this: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, me, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and lastly Shino.

Jiriya paced across the line, eyeing every single one of us. I swear, it was really creepy to have an old perverted(according to Naruto)guy staring at me. He was all serious and actually didn't go all googly eyed. After what seem to be like eternity, he stopped pacing and spread his legs so that they were shoulder length apart and somehow pulled a clipboard and a pen out of literally nowhere.

"Pinky," he pointed at Sakura who nervously started to walk towards Jiriya, "No need to be nervous, I won't bite," he assured. Sakura was still nervous, I could tell. "Uchiha," he now pointed at Sasuke, and Sasuke coolly paced towards the old guy. He handed both Sasuke and Sakura a clipboard that just magically pop out of nowhere and pointed towards the door. They both nodded and headed out the door.

_Geesh, as if that didn't make me even more nervous! _

"Hyuga," Jiriya called his next victim. Both Neji and Hinata started to walk but then Jiriya noticed this and he said, "the girl," as he pointed at Hinata. He then pointed at Naruto, and said, "Uzumaki,"

"Yay! I get to roommates with Hinata-chan!" Naruto said as he ran towards Hinata and gave her a big hug, causing her to blush majorly. Jiriya then did the same as he did with Sasuke and Sakura.

Once they left with their clipboards, we turned to me.

"Panda buns," he pointed at me. Which I decided to just walk up there like it was no big deal. That is until I got there and was so nervous about who my roommate was going to be.

The suspense was freakin' killing me!

"The other Hyuga," he pointed at Neji and Neji walked up just like Sasuke did.

I was literally leaping for joy in my head.

When Jiriya handed both me and Neji each a clipboard, I saw that it was a questioner.

_What the heck are these for?_

Neji for once in his life also looked confused.

Jiriya noticed this and explained, "Just go out there, sit on opposite sides of the room and fill out the questions about each other," and he shooed us out the door.

"I guess I'll go sit by Sakura," I managed to say.

He just nodded and took a seat by Sasuke.

I took my seat next to Sakura and started to concentrate on the piece of paper in front of me.

**How Well Do You Know Your Roommate?**

**Who is your roommate? ** Neji Hyuga

**2. Has he or she ever kissed anyone?** No

_at least not that I know of'_

I looked up from the clipboard and glanced at Neji only to see that he raised an eyebrow in a confusing matter. I smirked at him and then concentrated back on the questioner.

**Has he or she ever had a girlfriend or boyfriend? **No

**Is he or she gay or straight? **Uh…straight

**What is his or her eye color?** Pearl white

**What does his or her hair feel like?** Uh…I don't know I've never felt it

**What does he or she taste like?** I don't know I've never tasted him

**What does his or her skin feel like?** The only time I've ever touched his skin was while training and those times were accidental

**What color undergarments is he or she wearing right now?** I don't know

**How much time do you spend with him or her?** A lot

**Thank you for completing this questioner.** **Your answers will serve for a good cause.**

_I think I'm agreeing with Naruto on this one. He IS a perv!_

I just now noticed that Sasuke, Sakura, and Neji were also done with their questioners. And as soon as I was about to get up to return the clipboard, a hand grasping my wrist stopped me. I turned around to see Neji. He too had his clipboard in his other hand.

"Don't. Just wait until he's finished."

I just nodded. And turned around to look at my surroundings to see that Shikamaru and Ino were also out here filling out questioners.

I sighed and plopped back down on the ground and sighed. All Neji did was smirk.

A few minuets later Kiba opened the door and said that the people who were done with the questioner could come back in, and by that time, everyone was done who was out here.

We all entered Tsunade's office. Once we were all in, Jiriya was acting all serious as he collectd our papers.

"Thank you kids. You will be taking this exact same questioner after your mission. Your room keys are on Tsunade's desk," Jiriya said once he had collected all the papers.

"You're all dismissed now, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE AND BE READY TOMORROW MORINING AT 5:00 AM SHARP! THE BUS WILL BE WAITING OUTSIDE THE KONOHA GATES AT 5! NOW GET OUTTA HERE!" Tsunade yelled. Everybody grabbed there room key and departed from Tsunade's office. When everyone was out of site, she pulled of a bottle of sake from her secret stash that Shizune has yet to find.

"Tsunade look at all of these horrible answers!" Jiriya showed Tsunade the horrible 'I don't know' answers on the questioners.

"Well they are only 17," Tsunade inquired.

"17! Heck I was drinking when I was 17 and researching when I was 17 in a half!" Jiriya complained.

"Well I guarantee the answers will be a lot more to your like Jiriya," Tsunade hinted.

A/N: What's gonna happen!? The more reviews I get the more motivated I become along with some ideas from people.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was departing along with Neji, and the rest of the rookie 9. It was still early in the morning and we still had plenty of time to train. So Neji and I were heading in the direction of the training grounds, that is until I heard my name being called by Ino and Sakura.

"Tenten!" Ino and Sakura shouted in unison.

I stopped in my tracks. Neji noticing I had stopped also stopped. I turned around to see where their voices were coming from. Only to see Ino and Sakura waving their hands frantically in the air while running towards me. Hinata was there too, but she was more calm.

Neji raised an eyebrow at the sight of this. I think he found it amusing.

"Tenten! Come on we NEED to go shopping! We are not going to spend 2 whole months living in a hotel without cute clothes!" Ino stated as she grabbed my right arm and Sakura, my left. They started dragging me away.

"NOOO! I AM NOT GOING SHOPPING WITH YOU CRAZY PEOPLE AGAIN! NOT AFTER LAST TIME!" I sneered while digging my heels in the ground with all my might. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Neji was standing there with his arms crossed and his feet shoulder width apart. He looked more amused of the fact that I was being forced to go shopping.

"Oh, that was last time! This is now! This is an EMERGENCY! We have nothing to wear and that's including pajamas!" Sakura explained.

"That includes lingere!" Ino sang.

That made me blush.

"Tenten, go on," I heard Neji smirked. That made me blush even harder.

"But Neji, what about training?" I managed to say. I heard footsteps coming closer towards me and I felt Sakura and Ino let go of my arms.

"Thank you." I muttered. Unknown to the person behind me. I saw that Sakura, Ino, and Hinata had backed away.

"Well we'll see you at the mall Tenten! If you don't come in at least a half hour, we'll be forced to buy you what WE would buy," Ino threatened as she, Sakura, and Hinata headed back the way they came. That's when I felt his presence behind me.

"Tenten, here," Neji huskily muttered in my ear. His warm breath sent shivers down my spine and made the hairs on my neck stand up.

He turned me around so that I was facing him. He pulled out a credit card and held it out in front of me.

"What's this for," I questioned him, giving him a look of confusion.

"Take it," he simply stated.

"Why?"

"You're going to need money."

"Neji, I cant accept your credit card. I have my own money. Besides, you'd have to sign your name and I don't think you want to go shopping with a bunch of girls."

"Then I'll come."

"But I'm going to be trying on a whole bunch of different clothes."

"Ino said you guys were going to the mall. I need to go get some things anyways. When you need it, come get me."

"But, Neji, I," I tried to protest, but he just gave me a glare. I knew it was hopeless.

"Ok, lets go before Ino starts buying me slutty clothes," I sighed as we began walking towards the mall.

About 15 minuets later…

"Its about time!" Ino complained.

I started twitching my eye.

"Just be happy I'm here!" I shouted at her.

We all started walking in the mall.

"Neji-nii-san, why are you here?" Hinata politely asked.

"I had some things of my own to take care of," he said.

"Tenten, when you need me, come find me," Neji said and with that he took off in his own direction.

Everyone looked at me.

"What the hell was that about?" Ino asked.

"Neji insists that he pay for my clothes," I explained as we walked into a clothes store.

"Neji-nii-san, offered to pay for your clothes?" Hinata asked.

"I think Neji likes you even before you have to share a room with him!" Sakura implied.

"It is very unusual that Neji-nii-san would offer to pay for something that's not his," Hinata stated as she looked through a rack of clothes.

I just stood there, waiting for the huge stack of clothes to come piling on me.

"I think he was just interested why Ino said that we would be buying lingere," Sakura implied.

"Well at least we know that he isn't gay," Ino laughed as she was looking through the lingere.

"Ok, Tenten, what's your bra size?" Ino asked.

"38 C," I said.

"No way!" Ino exclaimed as she looked at me with disbelief.

"You wanna check?" I asked her, hoping that she would just believe me.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do," she replied coming over to me.

She lifted up the back of my shirt and checked back of my bra strap.

"Oh my god! She's a 38 C!" Ino shouted in awe.

"Well then you get in that dressing room and be prepared for a lot lingere!" Ino exclaimed as she shoved me into the dressing room.

About 3 minuets later Ino came in with about a dozen different bras and matching underware.

"Try these on first," she said as she handed me a crimson red, lacy bra and a crimson red, lacy pair of panties.

"But Ino, I hate lace. Its itchy." I stated.

"That's ok, its 100% cotton. They shouldn't itch very much," and with that she stepped out of the dressing room to let me change.

A few minuets later, I opened the door only to see Ino, and Sakura's jaw drop.

"What do I really look that bad?" I asked. I never really liked this stuff that's why I always wore sports bras.

"No…Sakura…she looks…" Ino started.

"She looks, like a model."

"Hai, Tenten-chan, you look very, attractive. I think Neji-nii-san will go crazy," Hinata inquired. Making me blush.

Ino started examining me.

"You have all the right curves in all the right places. Why do you always hide them with all those baggy clothes?" Ino asked as she stared in awe. I quickly went back in the changing room.

"Can we please just hurry up?" I asked.

Ino found at least a month's worth of bras and underwear. She then went to go find me pajamas. I had a feeling those would also be lingere. Sakura and Hinata picked out at least a month's worth of skirts, shirts, tank tops, halter tops, short shorts, and tight jeans. Oh this was going to be a LOT of money.

It was about after 5 when we finally were able to go check out. I really didn't want to go ask Neji for his card.

"Hey Hinata, do you think that maybe you could put this on your card instead and I'll pay you back later," I asked Hinata.

"No need Tenten-chan. You don't need to pay me back," she insisted.

I sighed, "Are you sure?"

She just nodded.

"You can go find Neji-nii-san. Tell him that we're ready to go," she said as she, Sakura and Ino stayed to pay for everthing.

I walked out the store and saw a weapons store directly across from me. My eyes were glistening as I unconsciously walked over there, only to be greeted by none other than Neji Hyuga.

"Neji, we're ready to go," I managed to speak. He just nodded and followed me. I noticed that he had a bag in his hand. I could tell that the item he bought was from the weapons store.

We met up with Ino, Sakura, and Hinata all carrying 2 big bags.

We all left the mall and started walking together. We all were going to my house to drop off all the clothes and such, even Neji followed. Once we reached my house all 5 of us entered my house. Sakura, Hinata, and Ino dropped the bags off and left. Neji on the other hand stayed for a few minuets.

"Tenten how did you pay for all of this?" Neji asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Hinata paid. I couldn't find you," I lied. Well Hinata did pay, but I didn't even try looking for him.

"Liar."

"Hey what's in the bag," I asked him.

He opened the bag and pulled out some new kunai, shuriken, and some senbon needles. Nothing special.

"Oh, so that's where you were that whole time," I said.

He just nodded.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at 5," I told him.

He walked towards the door, and opened it.

"Good night Neji," I whisperd.

And right before he shut the door I heard him whisper, "Good night Tenten."

A/N: Ok. Chapter 2 complete. Remember the more you review and give me ideas the more I'll be motivated! So please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up at 3 in the morning and decided that I would actually TRY to look nice. I know, I barely got any sleep. But I'm used to it.

I groggily got myself out of bed and dragged myself into my bathroom. After I dragged myself in the bathroom and took a shower, and did all that good stuff, I went to my many bags of clothes from when I went shopping. I pulled out a crimson, red lacy bra, matching underwear, a tight, red, silky tank top, a pair of dark green baggy capries, and my regular ninja shoes. Instead of wearing my hair in my usual panda buns, I decided to wear it in a high sticky uppy pony tail. I checked myself in the mirror and was satisfied. Somehow I managed to fit a month's worth of clothes into 1 suitcase. I don't know how, I just did. Now, to put on my ninja gear. I attached my shuriken pouch to the back of my pants, tied the kunai pouch around my right thigh, and tied my headband around my waist. Ok, everything is ready! Its only 4, oh well. I'll just head to the training grounds and train.

I left my house and walked to the training grounds. It was cool outside, actually really refreshing. It wasn't long before I reached my destination. As soon as I got there, I recognized a certain chakra. It was Neji and he was peacefully meditating, perched on top of a branch on a tree. He looked so peaceful. In fact he looked so peaceful, that I didn't want to bother him.

"Tenten, come out. I know you're there," he stated not even opening his eyes.

I shyly stepped out and into his view. Once he knew I was in his view he jumped off his branch and landed gracefully on the ground. I saw him look me up and down once and then, he was staring at my face.

"Yeah, I thought maybe a change would be good," I managed to say.

"You're here early. Its only 4," Neji stated, he meant to make it a question but Neji, will rarely ask something in the form of a question.

"Thought I could get some training in before we left. Is that ok with you?" I replied in a smart ass tone.

"We should start heading to the Hokage's Tower," Neji stated while he started walking, with his suitcase in hand.

"Ok," I sighed. I picked up my gigantic suitcase and started following Neji.

"So, Neji, what do you think of my new training outfit?" I asked as we walked.

"Hn," he said acting like it didn't phase him. Oh but I know it did. There was a blush creeping its way up his cheeks.

_Ha, I know he's not going to last very long like this._

"Neji, whatcha wanna do when we get to the hotel?"

"Hn,"

"I think I'm gonna go swimming, that is if there's a pool.

"Hn,"

"Are you going to say anything besides hn?"

"We're here," he finally says something and it has to do with something irrelevant. I looked around and saw a big yellow bus. It looked like the bus driver was there so why not go get a good seat.

"Hey Neji, lets go get a good seat on the bus before everyone else comes," I said as I started getting on the bus and walked through the doors and down the alley way. I headed towards the back seat. Neji followed. Apparently there was racks on top of the seats. I saw Neji put his stuff on the racks and he grabbed for my stuff. Once he was done, he sat next to me in my seat.

"Neji, I'm tired, can I lay on your shoulder please?" I sighed.

"Hn," was all he said. I never said Neji was a man of many words.

I laid my head on his shoulder, I felt him flinch when my head came in contact with his shoulder but he didn't pull away, so I just stayed there. And soon I felt Neji fall asleep as well.

It wasn't long before we were awoken by a flash. I opened my eyes and saw Naruto holding a camera. Everybody else was on the bus and the bus was about to take off.

"Naruto, what the hell do you think you're doing!?" I yelled. Neji just gave him the evil glare. If looks could kill, Naruto would be dead.

"Just to remember the moment. Right Hinata-chan?" Naruto turned to Hinata, to see that her face was turning red.

"H-hai."

I took more time to look at my surroundings. Ino and Shikamaru were sitting in a seat about 3 seats ahead of me and once again Ino was complaining about him being lazy and he was sleeping through it. Choji and Lee were sitting in a seat 5 seats ahead of me and Choji was eating chips while Lee was talking to Sakura who was sitting in the seat with Sasuke, they were in the seat next to them. Kiba and Shino were in the front seat. Kiba was talking to Akamaru while Shino remained silent. And lucky for us, Naruto and Hinata were in the seat in front of Neji and I.

Finally the bus took off. And I got bored.

"Hey does anyone have any cards?" I asked to no one in particular.

"I do," Shino coolly said. Shino got out of his seat and handed me a pack of cards, and then he silently returned to his seat. I looked at the pack of cards. The box had a picture of a ladybug, and a caterpillar. I sweat dropped anime style.

_He even has cards with little bugs on them. Who would've known?_

"Ok, Neji, lets play go fish," I suggested as I took the cards out of the box and started shuffling.

"Hn," he said as I gave him his 7 cards, and I gave me 7 cards as well.

He examined his cards carefully as I did mine.

"Got any Queens, Neji?" I asked slyly.

"Hn," he responded as he gave me 2 queens.

"7's?"

"Neji, you're supposed to say, 'Tenten do you have any 7's?'"

"Have any 7's?"

"Neji, you're supposed to say, Tenten,"

"Tenten,"

"NO! Ugh! You know what, no more go fish!" I shouted.

"Aww, Neji cant play go fish," Naruto said in a smart ass tone.

Neji glared his evil glare.

"Neji, will you give me your opinion on my new training outfit?" I asked him, turning to him.

"Tenten, That's you!? I didn't even recognized you!" Ino shouted to me.

"I didn't ask for your opinion Ino. I asked for Neji's" I mocked.

"Tenten, I'll tell you later," Neji huskily whispered in my ear. I blushed madly. I immedently turned away and looked out the window. I could tell that he smirked at my reaction, which made me blush even more. We remained silent the rest of the way their.

A/N: Ok there's chapter 3 for ya! Remember the more you review the more motivated I get! Also, any suggestions are always welcome! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Finally!" I said as I walked off the bus impatiently. Neji and the others followed.

"Come on Neji, hurry up!" I pleaded as I was practically sprinting to the entrance to the huge hotel. I, being the nice person I am, waited for the Hyuga. Of course he had to take his sweet old Hyuga time getting here.

"It took you long enough to get your Hyuga ass over here!" I complained.

"It's not very polite for a lady to use such foul language," he smirked as he opened the door for me.

Once I stepped in the hotel, I completly forgot about him being slow. There was a huge chandelier hanging on the ceiling. There was white marble tile that was so shiny, I could see myself. There walls were an elegant shade of white that had magnificent crown moldings. The room was so elegant and aristocratic, that I seemed like a person off the street. Neji of course saw me gaze in awe, and smirked. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to the granit lobby desk.

"I see you guys are shinobi from the lead. Ah, follow me," the clerk said.

"Miss, may I take your bags for you?" the young bellhop asked. He was quite handsome. He had long choppy dark umber hair and bright green eyes. In fact, he was quite breath taking, but of course not as much as Neji-kun. Wait, when did I start calling him Neji-kun?

"Um, no, that's ok. I can get it," I blurted out.

"I insist," he suggested.

"Well, fine."

The handsome bellhop took my bag and followed the clerk, Neji and I up the stairs. I could've sworn Neji shot the bellhop an evil glare.

The clerk led us up the master staircase and down the long endless hallway. He stopped at a door that had a name plate that had the words 'Honeymoon Suite' engraved in it. I was about to protest but, when he opened the door, my jaw dropped in awe. The floor was covered in white fluffy carpet. There were a pair of french doors that led to a balcony that had a perfect ocean's view. The walls were similar to the ones in the lobby, along with the same crown moldings. There was a king size four post bed with red silky smooth sheets with a 100% cotten crimson comforter on top with a whole bunch of throw pillows. There was also a cherrywood door that I'm guessing led to a bathroom. I immedently and unconsciously walked over to the bed and collasped on it. The comforter was so soft and the sheets seemed so smooth.

"This has to be a dream. Neji, tell me I'm dreaming," I mumbled into the blanket, not even bothering to lift my head. I soon felt the bed dip. I felt Neji's prescence near mine, but I don't care.

"You're not dreaming Tenten," Neji smirked. I looked up and saw Neji laying on the bed with his arms behind his head.

There was a few minuets of silence, and I got bored.

"Hey Neji," I asked as I rolled over to face him.

"Hn,"

"I was wondering, what did you think of that servey we had to take?" I asked. That had obviously caught his attention.

"It was very, very, unexpected," was his reply.

"That's all you're going to say? That it was unexpected?"

"Hn."

"Neji,"

"Hn?"

"Are you gay?"

He just raised an eyebrow at me like I was crazy or something! Can you believe that? Me, crazy!

"That was a serious question Neji!"

"No, I am not gay."

"Ok, good."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I could tell that Neji wasn't going to answer it. The stupid bastard. So I got up and opened the door only to be greeted by the cute bellhop.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"Um, Miss, your luggage, and here is a list of all of the events taken place at this hotel. They are all manditory," and with that, he was gone. I shut the door and returned to the bed. Neji just cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's a list of the events taken place in the hotel. Sucks to be you. Theyr're all manditory," I smirked while tossing him the list.

"Apparently tonight is Geisha night. There's a ball," he stated bluntly.

"What!? But I dont own any kimonos!" I complained.

"I'm sure Hinata-nii-chan, has some."

With Sasuke and Sakura

Sasuke and Sakura were unpacking in silence. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Sasuke are you going to get that?" Sakura asked ever so politely.

"Hn," was his reply. And sure enough he didn't even attempt to get the door. Sakura sighed and walked over to the door. When she opened it, there was an extremely gorgeous guy there holding a piece of paper in his hands. He had silky long ebony hair that reached his mid back and had stunning green eyes. Not like Sakura's eye color, more of a lime green than a sea foam green. Anyways, he most likely worked here because he was wearing the dark forest green uniform that all the other hotel staff were wearing.

"Can I help you sir?" She questioned.

"Miss, here is a list of all the events that take place during your stay. All of them are mandetory so you must come to all of them. Tonight is Geisha night. If you need anything else, just call. Have a splendid day, young miss," he handed Sakura the papers and he was gone. Sakura just stood there flaberghasted.

"S-sasuke, here," Sakura managed to say once she regained her cool. She handed Sasuke the paper. And threw it back to her.

"I'm not going," he stated bluntly.

"You have to go. They're mandetory," Sakura argued.

"I said I'm not going," he fought back.

"Fine then don't go! See if I care! I'll just go alone, or with that room service guy!" She yelled back and with that, she stormed out of the room and headed to what she thought would be Hinata and Naruto's room.

With Shikamaru and Ino

There was knocking on the door.

"You lazy ass go get the door!" Ino shreiked and Shika winced.  
He slowly got up from of the bed and walked to the door, but not before muttering, "troublesome women".

When he opened the door, he saw a women around his age holding something that seemed to be a piece of paper. She was indeed very beautiful with her long flowing brown hair, and percing blue eyes.

"Hey there, I'm here to give you this list of all the events that are present during your stay. All of these are mandetory so you must go to all of them. If you need anything just call. Good bye," The brunette said and left but not before winking an eye at Shika, who just shrugged it off and shut the door.

He handed the paper to Ino who started reading it.

"Shika, tonight is apperently Geisha night. OMG Shika-kun we have to go!" Ino squealed.

"It's not like we have a choice anyways, it's mandetory," Shika explained as he lay back down on the bed.

"Bye Shika-kun! I'm gonna go get ready in Hinata's room! So you and the other guys come get us girls around 8, ok Shika!?" Ino exclaimed as she was happily prancing out the door and towards Hinata's.

With Naruto and Hinata

Hinata and Naruto were unpacking when there was a knocking on the door.

"Hinata-chan I'll get it!" Naruto said in that goofy giddy happy tone of his. He paced towards the door and opened it. When he did he saw a gorgeous woman around his age. She had shoulder length lilac hair and deep blue eyes.

"Here is a list of all the events that will be taking place here while your stay. They are all mandetory," and with that she left. Naruto stood there for a second letting all the info process through his mind and then returned to Hinata who was still unpacking.

"Hinata-chan, tonight is Geisha night and we have to go."

"O-ok N-naruto-kun," Hinata said shyly.

Again there was more knocking on the door.

"I'll get it Hinata-chan!" naruto once again exclaimed as he ran to the door. He opened it only to find Tenten standing there bored.

"Hinata, I have an issue," Tenten whinned as she made her way over towards the bed. Naruto shut the door and followed suit. Once he sat down, there was a knocking on the door again.

"I'll get it Hinata-chan!" Naruto again exclaimed as he jumped off the bed and sprinted to the door only to punched in the face by a chakra enhanced fist that belonged to none other than Sakura. Naruto flew backwards and fell to the ground, now haveing a big bump on his head. Sakura stormed off to the bed with Tenten and Hinata.

Once again there was a knocking on the door.

"Hinata-chan, I'll get the door!" Naruto said once again getting up and once he was only about a foot away from the door, the door came slamming open and knocking Naruto back on the floor, right in front of the door. Ino came in trampling on Naruto and made her way to the bed with the rest of the girls. Naruto still lay there on the floor, face planted in the carpet.

"H-hinata-c-han, I t-think m-maybe you s-should get the d-door next t-time," Naruto muttered in the carpet, spralwed out on the floor.

"A-are you o-ok N-n-naruto-kun?" Hinata shyly asked as she walked towards him. She kneeled down next to him.

"I'm ok H-hina-chan." He assured her. He slowly got up.

"See, whad' I tell ya'. I'm fine, now I'm going to see Shikamaru and the others," and with that Naruto paced out of the room.

A/N: Ok I'm so sorry it took so long to update! My brother's laptop was being stupid and I couldn't edit my documents on word because it says that this selection is locked, and I dont know how to unlock it so I had to retype what I already had on that file and now I cant even type on word. stupid vista had to have stupid word 2007. so if any of you that have word 2007 and would like to help a fellow writer out here so I can update faster, then much would be appreciated. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry guys it took soooo long to update. Its been extremely rough in my life. I've dealt with so much drama that my life could be a soap opera! Anyways…read, review, and enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own the plot for this story

Chapter 5

"Tenten you said you needed something?" Hinata asked politely as she was looking through her bags for her stash of kimonos she had brought for special occasions like this.

"Yeah, Neji said you would have one for me because, I kinda don't have one," I replied ashamed of myself as I suddenly found the floor the most interesting thing in the world at the moment.

"Hai, I do have extra kimonos, and I believe I have one that Neji-nii-san would like to see on you," she insinuated as she continued ravaging through her luggage. After a few minuets she held up a gorgeous, crimson red, furisode. The pattern on the kimono was absolutely amazing. There were gold dragons embedded throughout the crimson silk. The dipping in the front was low, too low for my liking. And the sleeves hung off the shoulders.

Ino and Sakura starred at the kimono in awe. Suddenly a malicious grin spread across both of their faces as they both turned to look at me. I gulped and took a slowly took a step backwards towards the door. They proceeded towards me

"Well, would ya look at the time, gotta go!" I shouted as I sprinted out the door and down the hallway, towards mine and Neji's room. I could tell that they were on my trail. I hesitated as I ran until I came across my suite. Once I reached the door, I was practically pounding on the door as the monsters drew nearer. Finally the door opened and I rushed in as fast as I could, pushed whomever opened the door out of the way and slammed the door shut. I leaned against the door and slowly slid to the ground while inhaling a deep breath. Once I calmed down for two seconds, there was pounding on the door. My eyes widened in terror. Hesitantly, I searched for a place to hide. I ended up diving under the bed and staying there.

"NEJI YOU OPEN UP THIS DAMN DOOR!" Ino barked as she pounded on the door like a maniac.

I heard soft, barely audible footsteps pace towards the door. A soft click was heard, which I'm guessing was the door opening.

"NEJI WHERE IS SHE!" Ino screeched in her high pitched voice.

"Ino, clam down. Troublesome women," I heard Shikamaru mumble.

"SHIKAMARU DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!"

"Neji where is she!?" Sakura joined in with Ino.

"Who?" Neji asked, playing dumb.

"You're girlfriend!"

"Who's she!?" Naruto butted in.

"I don't have one."

"You know who I mean!" Sakura started up again.

"No, obviously I don't."

"Neji!"

"Yes, that's my name."

"UGH!" Sakura gave up interrogating Neji. Yes! One down two more to go!

"NEJI, WHERE THE FUCK IS YOUR ROOMMATE!?" Ino asked, hoping she had asked the right question, unlike Sakura.

"Not here."

"WE JUST SAW HER COME IN HERE!"

"She's not in here."

"YES SHE IS HYUGA!"

"Um…N-Neji-nii-s-san, if you see T-Tenten, will y-you tell her t-to come to m-my room immediately?" Hinata shyly asked.

There was a moment of silence until I heard footsteps retreating. Soon there was a soft click.

"They're gone Tenten," Neji said in a stern tone. I slowly crawled out from under the bed and stood up. I finally took in my surroundings.

Neji stood before me with his arms crossed, as if he was waiting for an explanation. Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on the floor playing cards while Shikamaru was laying on his stomach on the big bed.

"I supposed you want an explanation," I guessed.

"Hn,"

"Well, they were gonna torture me! Make me wear a slutty dress, smother my face with bird shit and only God knows what with my hair!" I explained. Neji raised an eyebrow at me, and gave me a look that said, "you're crazy". Can you believe that! Me, crazy!

"It's not that unbelievable Neji," A lazy and arrogant voice came from behind Neji. Neji's head turned to the lazy Nara that was sitting on the bed and gazing at the ceiling that seemed to be the most interesting thing.

"Hn?"

"Have you ever seen Ino when she goes fashion crazy? She turns into a horrifying creature. Troublesome woman." He barely muttered the last part and I could barely hear him.

"I thought she was always like that," Naruto butted in.

"Tenten you should go. The longer you lounge around here complaining about it the worse they will torture you once they take you captive." Neji explained in a voice that showed no concern.

"OH HELL NO! There is no way in HELL I'm gonna go back there alone! You saw them! They're like fucking animals!" I defended myself.

"Tenten, you're going back there," he stated once again.

"No, I'm not!" I yelled back while crossing my arms across my chest and sticking my nose in the air.

"Come on Tenten," Neji practically demanded as he snatched my wrist and pulled me out the door.

"Neji, they're gonna kill me!" I whined while digging my heels in the ground trying to stop him from taking me back to that hell hole.

"No, they're not," he tried to reassure me as he just kept pulling me along like my protests were nothing.

"Yes, they will!"

"No, they won't."

"Yeah, they will if not physically the mentally!" I complained. Suddenly he came to a halt. He sighed and pulled a silver Blackberry Curve out from his pocket and handed it to me.

"What's this gonna do?" I asked looking at him curiously.

"If you feel that Sakura and Ino are going to tie you up, give you a million paper cuts, roll you around in salt, drop you in a pit full of poisonous spikes, and if you're not dead already, tear you apart limb by limb, and burn the pieces, text me," he explained. We had just arrived at the door of Hinata's suit when it was jerked open by none other than Ino. She was just about to tear me away from Neji, that is until Neji held out his hand motioning her to stop.

"Hinata-nii-chan, may we come in?" Neji asked politely. I saw him give something or someone his cold, icy stare out of the corner of his eyes. I gave him a questioning look, but he just glanced at me and then back to Hinata who was in the background doing Sakura's hair.

"H-hai, hold on N-Neji-nii-san," I heard her say. She slowly paced towards the door.

"I-Ino, will you go finish Sakura's hair please?" she asked Ino in that ever so sweet, polite voice. Ino sighed and did what she was told.

It wasn't until Ino went to go finish Sakura's hair that I noticed what Hinata was wearing. She looked like an angel! She wore a pure white, silk furisode, with a pale lilac obi. The design on the furisode was gorgeous. There were pale lilac colored flowers that were spread throughout the kimono. Her now long midnight blue/indigo hair cascaded down her back. Her pale eyes were complimented by a light shade of lavender, and her lips shinned with a light shade of baby pink lip gloss. Overall, she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"T-Tenten-chan, please s-stop staring," Hinata muttered shyly and she began to stare down at the floor as a small blush crept up her cheeks. It wasn't until then that I realized I was staring at her in awe. I quickly turned my gaze away from her and decided that the carpet was very interesting since I'm now staring at it. Neji smirked at my reaction.

"N-Neji-nii-san, T-Tenten-chan, please come in," Hinata gestured us to follow her. she gracefully led us into the other room of the suite. Once we were in, she softly shut the door and pivoted on the ball of her heel to face us.

"I'm leaving my teammate in your care until the Geisha event tonight, Hinata –nii-chan. She claims that Sakura, and Ino are going to kill her," he explained while giving me the, you're-crazy-look. "I gave her a cell phone," he stopped and turned to me, "the number is already in the contacts," he turned back to Hinata , "I, along with Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke will arrive here at 7:30 to come get you guys. I assume you should all be ready by then."

He paused, "Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru, I know you're there. You might as well come in," he sighed. Man, he's good.

All that was heard was Naruto shouting for his dear life and an angry saying something along the lines of, "DAMN YOU NARUTO!"

When nobody opened the door, Neji decided to open the door himself. Geesh, today is full of surprises! First, some cute bellhop guy decided to hit on me, and now, Neji, THE Neji Hyuga, is getting impatient!

Anyways, he opens the door and we find Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura sitting in a circle on the floor playing cards. Oh, and Naruto was laying on the floor next to the door with a big bump on his head.

Immedently, Hinata acted on instinct and gracefully dashed over to Naruto. She kneeled next to him.

"N-Naruto-kun, are you o-ok?" she stuttered as she leaned over him.

"Are…you an…angel…did I die…already?" Naruto said in a hoarse voice as he stared at Hinata.

"You dumb ass, that's Hinata ," Sasuke sneered as he shuffled the deck of cards.

"Really?" Naruto said in that goofy tone of his. Hinata just blushed a beet red and nodded.

"Oh…HI HINATA-CHAN!" he shouted as he suddenly threw his arms around Hinata 's neck and pulling her into a bear hug. Hinata just lay there, her head buried in his chest. After a few seconds of him squishing her, he unwrapped his arms, and we all saw that she didn't move her head or move away at all. All I could see on her beet red face was that was full of shock. I sighed. I mean don't get me wrong, she's getting a lot better with being around Naruto and such but, he surprised her and well, he kinda made her faint.

"Dobe, you made her faint," Sasuke muttered as he started to deal the cards out to Sakura, Shika, and Ino.

"She'll wake up in a few minuets. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, we're leaving. Ino, Sakura, please go put Hinata –nii-chan on the bed. And Tenten, stay," Neji sighed as he started to walk to the door.

"And why should we listen to you?" Sasuke sneered as he rose to his feet.

"I agree with Sasuke-kun," Ino added as she too rose to stand by Sasuke.

"Sasuke, do you really want to stay in this room while the kunoichi are getting dressed in kimonos? And Ino, if you do not take care of my cousin, I'm taking Tenten back, and she will not be participating in this event," Neji replied icily, he didn't even bother to look back as he continued towards the door.

Ino just sighed as she walked over towards Hinata. Naruto lifted Hinata up and carried her bridal style over to the bed, totally ignoring Ino and everything Neji had just said. He laid her flat on the bed and sat next to her for a brief moment before leaning over and giving her a soft peck on her forehead. Then he followed Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru out the door. Neji was the last to exit the room. Once the three guys had left, he stopped in the doorway, once again not bothering to turn around.

"Ino, Sakura, when I come back in 3 hours, I want my teammate to be in one piece," and with that, he exited the room and softly shut the door. I just stood there, all confused…

With Neji and the guys(in Neji and Tenten's suite) Neji's POV

"Kings?" Sasuke said to Naruto. We were all sitting at the dinning table playing cards. Yes, Sasuke for some reason has an obsession with cards.

Naruto looked at him with that stupid grin of his.

"Nope," he said happily, too happily.

"Liar," I stated. He's so easy to read.

Shikamaru didn't even have his eyes open, or have his cards in his hand. He just had a puzzled look on his face as he stared at the table.

"Nara, it's your turn," Sasuke said still annoyed with Naruto.

Shikamaru slowly lifted his eye lids.

"Something is going on around here, and I don't like it," Shikamaru replied.

"Yeah, the Dobe is cheating!" Sasuke sneered at Naruto.

"Not that. There's something fishy about this mission, those tests, and that list of events that we must all participate in."

"Yeah, especially the one today," Sasuke stated.

"Yeah, Geisha Night, I mean who's ever heard of a day that celebrated him?!" Naruto complained.

"Naruto, do you even know what a Geisha is?"

"Isn't he just some dead guy?" Naruto replied dumbly.

"Do any of you guys know what a Geisha is?" I sighed hoping that I wouldn't have to explain. But, much to my dismay, they all remained silent.

I took a deep breath.

"A Geisha is a girl. But not just any ordinary girl, and their nothing like kunoichi,"

'_At least not like Tenten'_

"They entertain men."

"So they're whores?" Sasuke asked.

"No, not that kind of entertainment," I stated as I shook my head.

"But you said entertain, what other way to entertain than that?" Naruto scoft.

"Not all guys are perverts like you dobe," Sasuke sneered at Naruto.

"These Geisha are even more graceful than your ordinary kunoichi. They perform elegant fan dances, play songs on the sitar, pour tea and sake, and keep the man company."

"So they're not sluts?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"No, but there are some Geisha who do sell their body to men. They have a specific name though. They're called Onsen Geisha."

Shikamaru pulled out a piece of paper out of his pocket. It looked like it was the list of events that were going on here. He stared at it like he was concentrating really hard. Suddenly, his eyes grew cold. Something was wrong.

"Neji…what were the prostitute Geisha called?" He asked still shocked from something.

"Onsen Geisha," I replied and as I curiously snatched the paper out of his hands.

I read the paper out loud.

"Tonight is Geisha night! This event is mandatory for both male and female.

Description: Women of the age of 15 or above but no older than the age of 30 must participate in the traditional Geisha auction. The participants are required to dress like a traditional geisha. The attire must consist of the following; a formal kimono, pale white face, red painted lips, black eye brows, black lining of the eyes, and some sort of hair ornament. The participants will be playing the roles of Onsen Geisha and will be auctioned off the highest male bidder. The highest bidder of each Onsen Geisha will have 3 days with his Geisha. And as tradition goes, the Geisha cannot refuse to anything their master wants."

My eyes grew as I read the information.

"Ok, so what does that mean?" Naruto commented.

"It means they're going to be prostitutes you dobe," Sasuke remarked.

With Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten(Tenten POV)

Within a few minuets after the guys departure, Hinata started to wake up.

Ino had gotten back to doing Sakura's hair. Apparently, Ino was a very good hair stylist, and was very fast as well. Oh and not to mention she was supposedly good with make up too.

I was sitting on the edge of Hinata's bed, staring at the pure white, fluffy carpet. After Hinata woke up she started looking through her bags for a kimono for me to wear.

"Hinata, how are you guys supposed to make **me **look like a Geisha?" I asked.

"Well, first off Tenten-chan, we must find you the perfect furisode."

"What!? Why a furisode!? And why does it have to be perfect?!"

"Because, you're trying to impress Neji-nii-san. And I think I just found that perfect furisode," she explained as she held up the kimono from her bags.

I turned my head to gaze at the kimono in her arms. It was the exact same kimono that scared me away from here!

"Fine, let's just get this over with," I sighed as I stood up from the bed and paced towards Hinata.

I grabbed the kimono of doom and held it out in front of me. I looked at it confused.

'_how in the hell do I put this thing on!'_

"Uh…Hinata , you will help me put this thing on right?" I questioned.

"Hai," she replied.

I took a deep breath before lifting my shirt above my head to reveal the crimson red bra. Ino's eyes gleamed with happiness.

"You actually wore it! Soooo…" Ino exclaimed.

"So what?" I replied.

"Tenten-chan, will you please hold your arms out," Hinata asked sweetly as she began slipping on the first layer of the dress of doom on me.

"So what did he say?" Ino asked rephrased her question. She was now mixing the white powder stuff with water.

"Who?"

Hinata slipped another layer of the dress on me.

"Neji, duh!" she answered as she grabbed a bamboo brush and dipped it in the now white creamy powder stuff.

"Oh, that he. Well he never actually told me. he said he'd tell me later. Typical him," I sighed as Hinata finally slid an actual layer of the robe part of the kimono.

Ino slowly, and carefully slid the white tipped bamboo brush across Sakura's face, making it paler than it already is.

"He liked it," Ino smirked to herself as she applied more white stuff on Sakura's face, the front of her chest, and the back of her neck only leaving a patch free of the white cream in the shape of a W.

"How do you know?" I asked curiously. Hinata was finally done with the robe part of the kimono and was now working on tying the obi.

Once Ino was done with all the white stuff, she took some kind of stub/stick and lit it on fire with a match, that she just happened to pull out of nowhere, and then blew on the stick so that the flame was out and the tip of the stick was black.

"Because, he said he'd tell you later," she replied as she swiped Sakura's eyebrows that were once pink with the black tip of the stick, making her eyebrows now black.

"So, he'll probably never tell me anyways," I stated as Hinata tightened the obi around my waist, making it difficult to breathe.

"It's not like Neji-nii-san to go back on his words," Hinata butted in as she finished tying the obi behind my back. I stepped away, and went to walk towards the bathroom to look at myself, but was stopped by Ino. She bolted from Sakura, to the bathroom door in front of me.

"Ah, ah, ah, you know the rules Tenten. You don't get to see yourself until you're **all** done," she explained as she dragged me back over to the bed.

"Hey, Hina, will you please finish Sakura's make up and then get her in her kimono?" Ino asked. She took me over to a single wooden stool and forced me to sit.

"Hai," Hinata replied as she made her way gracefully to Sakura.

"Ok, you're going to have a different style than the rest of us," Ino smirked as she swiftly pulled the hair tie that was holding my hair in a ponytail, causing my long, chocolate brown, wavy hair to cascade down a little bit past the middle of my back. She was gawking at me.

"What?" I asked a bit offended. But I received no answer.

"Ok, I understand, my hair is hideous, I know. There's no reason that you need to,"

"Tenten, your hair…it's…why do you always wear it up?" Ino cut me off as she scooped a lock of my hair and ran her nimble fingers through it.

"It gets in the way," was my excuse, which was true.

I looked over at Hinata and Sakura. Hinata was carefully applying a thick layer of, from what it looked like, some kind of crimson red paint to Sakura's lips.

"Tenten, with your perfectly proportioned body, and hair like this, you could have **ANY** guy you want. But you keep your hair up in panda buns and those baggy clothes aren't doing your body any justice either," Ino explained as she began tying my hair back up into a sloppy bun on the top of my head.

"Well maybe I don't want to date. I have a goal to be the best kunoichi there is, and that doesn't involve silly things such as love," I explained icily.

"Oh my God! You're even talking like him now!" she exclaimed while applying some kind of oil to my skin.

"Whatever," I sighed.

I glanced back over to Hinata and Sakura again. Hinata was done applying her make up and was now on to the kimono.

'_She looks just like a goddess, just like Hinata and Ino will," _ I thought to myself.

It wasn't too long before Ino began to apply the white stuff to my face, neck, upper chest and upper back.

'_Why am I doing this?'_

'_**Because it's gonna make Neji-kun's nose bleed.'**_

'_Nah, the day that happens will be the day I become a prostitute.'_

'_**Why does it seem that impossible? You heard what Ino said, we could have any guy we want.'**_

'_Because, I'm not as glamorous as they are. And Neji's a fuckin' prodigy! Why on earth would we ever want a girl like me who doesn't even have a last name?'_

'_**Because he can.'**_

'_That's not an answer!'_

'_**Sure it is.'**_

'_Ugh! You're no help!'_

Ino had just finished making me all white, and Sakura was fully dressed.

"Ino," I started to say.

"No talking, this requires a LOT of concentration," she cut me off as had just lit the same stick she used on Sakura's eyebrows. After a few seconds of letting the stick burn, she blew out the flame and started to outline my eyebrows. I winced in pain as the blazing hot stick met my eyebrows.

"I thought I told you not to talk,"

"IT'S FUCKIN HOT!"

"Well beauty is pain, and pain is beauty," she scoff as she proceeded.

About two and a half hours later…

Well, I made it through the torturing thing they call a makeover, but I feel so violated. In the end, I ended up wearing the crimson red furisode. My chocolate brown hair was all down and wavy. My skin was paler than usual, my eyebrows are now black. My eyes were tortured to death with black eyeliner, and my lips were painted crimson red. But hey, I'm just peachy.

Ino, ended up looking like a water goddess. She wore a sky blue furisode with a beautiful silver phoenix patter. Her obi was the same stunning silver. Her hair was up in one of those elegant, fancy Geisha updos with a bunch of hair trinkets and accessories in it. She had the traditional red lips and pale skin. But her eyes were accented with a sparkly blue eye liner and shimmery light blue eye shadow.

Sakura, however looked like a spring goddess. A cherry blossom one to be exact. Her pink hair was in a half up-half down style. The top half was pulled into a low ponytail and the bottom half cascaded a little past her shoulders. On the left side of her hair rested a red rose. Her skin, now as pale as mine and her sea foam eyes were accented with the traditional black, and lips painted traditional red. Her furisode was a magenta red and had a pale pink flower pattern. All in all, the name Sakura, actually fit how she looked.

Hinata looked like an angel. She wore a pure white silk furisode with a pale lilac obi. The pattern on her kimono was gorgeous. Pale lilac flowers were scattered through out the kimono. Her now long midnight blue/indigo hair cascaded down her back. Her pale eyes were complimented with a light shade of lavender and her lips shinned with a light shade of baby pink gloss. Overall, she looked gorgeous.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Hinata stood up to go answer the , but I already beat her to it. I opened the door to see a woman dressed up like a traditional Geisha as well.

"May I help you?" I questioned.

"I see you guys are ready for tonight!" Come with me, all of you please," the lady said as she made a hand gesture for us to follow. Ino, Sakura, Hinata , and I followed behind.

"Hinata, what's going on? I thought this was supposed to be some kind of ball and that the guys were going to pick us up. Not some random crazy lady," I whispered to Hinata, who looked just as confused as I did.

"I have no idea Tenten," she whispered back.

It wasn't long before we reached the lady's destination. We were behind the red curtains of some kind of stage. I examined my surroundings. There were tons of girls dressed like Geisha.

The lady turned around to examine all four of us. It was kinda creepy really.

"Names please," she asked ever so politely.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka," Ino started and introduced us to the freaky lady, "this on my right is Sakura Haruno. On my left is Hinata Hyuga. And on her left is Tenten," she smiled.

The lady returned the smile and wrote down our names handed us each a slip of paper.

"These are your numbers. When your number is called, please come to the front of the stage," and with that the lady walked off to tend to the other Geisha looking people. What the fuck is going on!?

With the guys…(Neji's POV)

"Naruto, I don't care what you have to do, just make sure you're the highest bidder for Hinata," I demanded at Naruto, who shuddered in place.

"But Neji, I don't think I have enough money," he whined as he pulled out his dumb frog wallet, opening it up and tipping it upside down only to find it empty.

"I don't care. I'll pay," I sighed. God this is going to be a total mess.

"Hey, its 7:30, shouldn't we be going?" Sasuke commented.

I shook my head, "it's not necessary anymore to pick them up. They're probably already at the auction."

"Well then let's go! Hinata-chan might be there!" Naruto shouted as he sprinted to the door.

"She is there dobe," Sasuke muttered.

"Well that's even more of a reason! Let's GO!!" Naruto is such an idiot. He rushed out the door and had Sasuke chasing him.

'_Must've said something to tick Uchiha off'_

"Come on, before they make a scene, troublesome," Shikamaru sighed as he exited the door. I sighed as I followed suit and shut the door behind me.

Half an hour later…(Tenten's POV)

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm proud to announce that this is our first annual Geisha Night! Tonight, the lovely Geisha behind this curtain will be auctioned off to spend three days with their highest bidder doing whatever it is he wants! Now let the auction, BEGIN!!!!!!" the guy announced.

'_**Must be the hotel owner'**_

'_OH MY GOD!! I am NOT going to be auctioned off as a prostitute!'_

'_**Yeah, we are.'**_

"Our first lovely Geisha is…Ino Yamanaka!"

Ino strutted onto the front of the stage like it was nothing! She stood there, waiting for her bids to begin.

"$50," shouted a rough voice. He sounded like he was 45!

"$75," said another voice. This one seemed a little more reasonable, he sounded like he was about 30.

"$500, troublesome women," said a voice that I recognized. No way. He's too lazy. I heard Ino gasp in shock.

"$1000," the 30 year old guy shouted, this time with a hint of anger in his voice.

"$2000," Shikamaru pressed.

"$5000!"

"$10,000!"

Everything went silent…

"$10,000 going once…going twice…SOLD! Now please come up and claim your prize. Remember your payment is due tomorrow!"

There were barely audible footsteps going towards Ino, who was still in shock.

"Ino, come'on, we're going back to the room," I heard him whisper to her as he waited for her to step down. Once they both exited the hall, the auction proceeded.

"Next, is the pink haired beauty, Sakura Haruno!"

Sakura took a deep breath before pacing onto the stage. There were a lot of gasps, and cat whistles. Probably out of shock, because its not everyday you see a girl with pink hair.

"$1,000!" a guy yelled. He sounded like he was fuckin' 60 years old! Man I feel bad for Sakura.

"$5,000," a cool, calm, but threatening voice spoke. My jaw dropped. Why in the world would Sasuke want Sakura?

"$7,000!" the old man pressed on.

"$10,000!" Sasuke growled.

"$12,000!"

"$15,000!"

The old guy growled in defeat.

"$14,000 going once…going twice…SOLD to the guy with blue hair!"

Sakura paced off the stage to meet Sasuke. Once she meet him, they left in silence.

"Now, our third Geisha is quite unique, with her stunning white eyes! Hinata Hyuga!!"

Hinata, slowly and nervously stepped out onto the stage. There were a lot of gasps, more than Sakura and Ino.

"HINATA-CHAN!!!!!!" a loud obnoxious voice yelled from the crowd. Well, this one doesn't surprise me.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata muttered.

"$20,000!!" Naruto shouted from the crowd. Everything was quiet.

Cricket…cricket…cricket…

"Ok…$20,000 going once…going twice…SOLD to fox boy!"

Naruto raced up to the stage and gave Hinata a big bear hug. Her face instantly turned red and she passed out in his arms. He carried her out bridal style.

'_oh god, please don't tell me I'm next…please!' _I mentally hoped, crossing my fingers.

"And now for our fourth beautiful Geisha, Tenten!!"

'_Why god, why!'_

I slowly and nervously stepped out onto the stage. That's when I finally realized what I was dealing with.

Almost every guy in the crowd had their jaws dropped and there eyes bugging out of their heads, and I'm pretty sure some were drooling as well. The men ranged from the ages 15-70! I shuddered at the thought of the older guys.

"$5,000!" an old guy with a black scrawny beard started the bid as he winked at me.

I scrunched my face and glared at him. He took that as a turn on.

"I take that back. Why don't you just end her auction and just take the $5,000 and give her to me?"

"HELL NO! I am not going anywhere with you, you scrawny, old, perverted, piece of shit!" I sneered at him.

Everyone was taken aback by my outrageous attitude.

"Why you little bitch!" the old guy shouted as he made his way through the crowd, coming towards me.

"You'll be sorry you said that you piece of shit," I smirked as I reached for the hidden kunai in my obi.

"$15,000," a new voice interrupted. The guy froze in place. I gazed at the guy that had just set the new bid. He was the bellhop guy from before. He smirked when he saw that I remembered him.

"$16,000!" the old guy persisted.

'_Now's my chance!'_

I quickly reached into my obi and pulled out the kunai and threw it at the guy. The kunai whizzed through the air and right when it was about to pierce the guy's shoulder, another blade came whizzing through the air knocking my kunai away from my target.

"$25,000," an icy, calm, velvety voice spoke. Wait a sec, I know that voice anywhere!

"Neji?" I thought aloud.

He gave me a curt nod as he made his way through the crowd to meet up with the bellhop guy who was standing next to the old perv.

"$30,000," the bellhop pushed on the bid.

"35,000, that bitch is mine pretty boys!" the old guy laughed.

Neji's glare at the old guy intensified. If looks could kill, that guy would've had a long, and gruesome death.

"$100,000," Neji sneered as that infamous smirk appeared on his face.

"$500,000," the bellhop pressed on.

"$1,000,000,"

Everyone's jaw dropped, including mine. Neji was willing to pay a million dollars, for me…

"A million dollars going once…going twice…SOLD TO THE OTHER HYUGA!!"

I sighed in relief, this is all too much for one day. I stepped off the stage as Neji waited for me. I looked up and met his gaze.

"Tenten, we'll talk later," he sneered as he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the hall and up to our suite.

A/N: once again, sorry it took soo long to update. Remember to review! Flames are also welcomed! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did, but I don't.

Chapter 6

Once we reached it, Neji opened the door, we walked in and then he gently shut the door with a soft click.

I sighed and collapsed on the soft bed. Boy, did this bed feel nice. I lifted my head to see that Neji was still facing the door.

"Alright Master Neji what do you need?" I joked around acting coy.

"You to do everything I say," Neji smirked as he finally turned around and started pacing to the bed.

"W-what do you mean? You're not going to make me be a sex slave are you?" I managed to say.

"Tenten, even I'm not that low," he sneered as he sat down next to me on the bed.

"Yeah, I know. How do you do it though?"

"Do what," he questioned me as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Restrain yourself."

"From what?" he seemed more curious now.

"Hormones, and such."

'_Oh my God I cannot believe I am even having this conversation with him!'_

'_**Well its been on our mind lately right?'**_

'_Yeah,'_

'_**Better to speak our mind than to keep it in.'**_

'_Ugh! I hate myself!'_

"What makes you think I'm not phased by it?"

"You don't blush or show any signs of interest at all when you see a hot girl in a skimpy dress, you don't even act like you're even the slightest bit interested in the opposite gender, unless you're- "

"No, I'm not gay," he interrupted. And right when he spoke, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru came barging in through the door.

"Interesting conversation Neji," Shikamaru butted in.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be in your rooms?" I sighed as looked at them.

"Yeah, but the hotel people are collecting money from the auction now, troublesome," Shikamaru sighed as he explained.

"Neji, you said you'd pay for me if I got Hinata-chan right?" Naruto asked in that begging sort of way.

"Hai," Neji answered as he got off the bed, went to the desk, and pulled a pure white checkbook that had 'Hyuga' written on the cover in elegant calligraphy, and a pen out from the drawer. He filled out the check and wrote it for $1,030,000. once he was done filling it out, as if on que, there was a simple knock at the door. Neji quickly activated and then deactivated his Byakugan and then sighed. He paced to the door and opened it.

There were two guys standing there. One of which looked around the age of 21 and had a clean cut hairstyle with only a few stray strands of his sleek jet black hair in his face. His pale skin made his dark brown eyes stand out. I could tell he must be in the higher rank of the staff because he didn't wear the same uniform as the guy next to him did. His was more elegant and something more of what rich and important people wear. The guy next to him looked like he was around the age of 35 and was wearing a uniform similar to the ones the bellhop wore. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

"That's them, the guys who wouldn't pay up!" the guy with brown hair blurted and pointed at Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Is something wrong sir?" Neji politely asked the more elegant guy.

"Ah yes, it seems that you're friends over there won the auctions and did not pay," the black haired guy explained. Oh yeah, this guy is deffinently upper class.

"I see. Well, this will be covering all three of us," Neji explained as he handed the formal guy the check.

He looked at the check, "Oh my word, I see you're a Hyuga! Please, forgive our intrusion. We'll leave you to your business," he apologized. Then he bowed and walked away, the other guy following him.

Neji sighed, shut the door and walked back to the bed.

"What was that all about?" I asked as he sat back down on the bed.

"Thanks Neji. You really didn't have to pay for me. I could've paid for Ino," Shikamaru thanked Neji. Neji just nodded and turned to me.

"His sister is one of the ones my uncle has chosen for me as a possible fiancée," he sighed as he explained.

"Wait, so you're not gay?" Naruto butted in.

"No," Neji answered coolly, or at least trying to keep his cool.

"Prove it then Hyuga," Sasuke added as he motioned his head towards me, causing Neji to give Sasuke an icy death glare.

"N-Neji, you don't have to," I said aloud.

"Unless you're scared," Sasuke added in while smirking and crossing his arms against his chest.

Neji and Sasuke exchanged death glares, until suddenly Neji smirked.

'_Oh god this can't be good, he's got an idea'_

He snatched my wrist and pulled both him and I off the bed. He snaked one arm around my waist and grabbed the obi that was tied in an elegant bow on the back of my kimono. With his free hand he hooked my chin with his finger, causing me to lift my head and meet his gaze. The look in his pale eyes was his way of telling me that he had some sort of plan.

I turned my head and looked at our audience. Sasuke was leaning against the wall, arms crossed against his chest and still had that same smirk plastered on his face. Naruto was concentrating on Neji and I very diligently. Shikamaru, however was just leaning on the door looking at us with a bored look on his face.

I took one deep breath and then gave him a small smile, signaling him to proceed. He smirked and pulled us closer together so that my chest collided with his. I swear I'm probably blushing more than 20 shades of red right now!

He brought his face close to my ear, "how many layers are under this?" his husky voice breathed into my ear causing shivers to run down my spine.

"T-two," I managed to reply.

"Perfect," he whispered back, which caused me to shiver again. He must've noticed because he smirked against my ear.

His hands worked swiftly and soon the elegantly tied obi was on the floor and his hands were at the collar(if you can even call it a collar), ready to peel it off of me and add it to the obi on the floor. And that was what he did.

While his magical hands discarded the next layer, I quickly took a glance out of the corner of my eye at the three watching us.

Sasuke was still smirking with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall. Shikamaru moved from leaning on the door to leaning against the wall next to Sasuke. They didn't look to convinced if you ask me. Naruto, however was sitting on the carpet by the door watching Neji and I so diligently and had a pad of paper and a pencil in his hands like he was actually taking notes or something! Naruto…take notes…those words should never even be used in a sentence!

Neji had discarded the second layer of the kimono and it joined the pool of clothes at my feet, leaving only one very thin white piece of cloth to go before reached my bra and underware. Of course there was nothing binding that piece of cloth together, so he was already seeing me in them.

"You're not convincing them," I mumbled.

'_**Of course they're not convinced that he actually likes girls! All he did was take off two layers of that kimono!'**_

'_Looks like we're finally gonna have to save his ass.'_

I took a deep breath and stood on my tippy toes so that my cheek lightly grazed his and my mouth was right by his ear.

"Neji, act like you actually enjoy what you're doing," I whispered against his ear. He still looked unaffected by me, but then again, looks can be deceiving.

Though he didn't say anything, he did step it up a bit. With one arm he pulled us so close together that our chests were practically molded to one another. While that hand was busy caressing my back and making me shiver at his feathery light touch, his other hand was trailing down to my inner thigh, causing me to gasp at his sudden bold action. His head rested on my shoulder, with his lips lightly pressed on the nape of my neck.

'_He's so chivalrous.'_

"Mmm…Neji…that feels good…" I moaned as I closed my eyes and tilted my head to give him more access to my neck, not like he was going to do anything though.

To my surprise he actually used it to his advantage. He buried his head further into the crook of my neck. What he did next though really surprised me though. I felt him activate and then deactivate his Byakugan against my neck. I was about to ask him why he did that but instead a moan escaped my lips when his hand that was working his magic on my back, was trailing up my waist and he accidentally brushed it against my breast.

"Hurry up and take my shirt off," he mumbled into my neck. I followed orders, but still had no idea where he was going with this master plan of his. I discarded his shirt and added it to the pile of clothes at our feet.

"Now forgive me," he whispered in my ear causing my to once again shiver for about the millionth time this night.

What happened next happened so fast. One minuet I'm standing and the next I'm being pinned down on the bed by a topless, smokin' hot, sexy Neji hovering over me. He's looking down at me with what _seemed_ to be lust in his eye, and his breathing has hard and rapid. I guess that was kinda a sign for me to play along, so I started breathing hard and fast like I was out of breath. My chest, being as big as it is ended up having the little bit of clothing I have on, fall off my chest therefore reveling my crimson red silky bra and my matching panties as well, thanks to Ino.

Neji's face was once again pressed in the crook of my neck making it seem like he was actually doing something naughty, when really all he was just doing is placing his lips on my pulse and keeping them there. His hands, however, well you really can't fake anything about them. One hand rested on the small of my back and the other one that was facing the people watching us was trailing feathery light touches on my side at a dreadfully slow and agonizing pace. God this felt like heaven, and he's not even really doing anything!

Slowly, I turned my head to face our audience, my lips slightly parted and my eyelids half covering my eyes. Though they were half covered, I could still see the other guys. They were all completely shocked, either at the fact that Neji is actually capable of making a woman act like this or they were gawking at my body.

"So that's what she looks like! I always thought Tenten was a guy with man boobs!" Naruto thought out loud. I swear, if I didn't have an extremely sexy shirtless Neji on top of me, I'd kill him. If I'm not mistaken, I think just heard and felt Neji snarl.

Sasuke looked annoyed as he handed Shikamaru ten dollars, so Shikamaru was amused.

Suddenly, there's a knock, no more like a bang on the door, causing Naruto to shriek at the sudden action.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE Shikamaru!!" Yep, that was Ino alright.

"AND YOU TOO SASUKE!" that's deffinently Sakura. One more…

"N-Naruto-kun, I-I believe you're in t-there t-too," Yay! All three!

"No, we're not!!" Naruto shrieked again and hid behind Sasuke. Although, Sasuke did shove him back on the ground by the door.

Neji still continued his actions with his magical hands, though one hand is now trailing up from my knee to my thigh while the other remained on my back. He did smirk in my skin causing my shiver and quiver under his gentle touch.

Shikamaru sighed and opened the door. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata walked into the room. All of their jaws dropped, well except for Hinata. She just fainted and luckily Naruto was still on the floor, because somehow he managed to catch her.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS, FREE LIVE PORN??!!" Ino roared to no one in particular.

"No, Neji's not gay!" Naruto shouted dumbly.

"That's Neji?" Sakura questioned as she started to step forward, but was stopped by Ino snatching her wrist.

"Of course that's Neji!" Ino exclaimed as she pulled Sakura back.

"How do you know?"

"Because, that's," she started to explain as she pointed her finger at my face, "Tenten."

"That's not Tenten, it can't be," Sakura started as she slowly made her way towards Neji and I.

'_Oh shit! I have to think of something and fast!'_

"Tenten, start moving," Neji commanded in my ear, making sure it was only audible for me to hear.

He started to use his other hand and that one started to massage little circles on my stomach causing me to snap my head the other way and start to squirm under him.

'_Why does he know that's where I'm sensitive!? Why!?'_

"Tenten…stop moving…" Neji growled against my skin, but this time obviously making sure the rest of the crowd heard it as well.

That stopped Sakura in her tracks. Of course her being the somewhat polite person she is, didn't want to interrupt us.

"Ok, that's Tenten," she claimed as she quickly darted back to the others.

"Alright, who's idea was it to come and watch them?!" Ino demanded. Naruto pointed at Shikamaru who pointed at Sasuke who pointed at Naruto.

"UGH!! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU PERVS!! AND I ESPECIALLY DIDN'T EXPECT THIS FROM YOU SHIKA!" Ino bitched as she dragged Shikamaru out of the room by his ear.

"Come on guys, lets go and leave these two to their OWN business. Tenten, you'll have a LOT of explaining to do later!" she finished down the hallway. Sasuke was dragged out by a fuming Sakura and Naruto took his notepad, and carried Hinata bridal style out of the room but not before stopping in the doorway.

"Thanks Neji," he muttered before closing the door shut with his foot.

A/N: Finally that chapter is done! Sorry it took so long to update guys. I've still been dealing with a lot of drama in my life and haven't really been able to write. That was my first ever lemonish scene. I know its probably a little blah but that's what I hope you guys are for. I really need some work in that area. So if you would be ever so kind, review and tell me what you thought of the scene. Also, sorry if Neji got out of character. And remember, ideas are always welcome, as are flames. I'll try and update as soon as I finsh writing the next chapter. See ya later! ^_^


End file.
